You're My Angel
by Primipassi
Summary: I have a hard time understanding my father. Doesn't he know that God is utterly indifferent to sexual orientation? High School AU.
1. Walking Contradiction

**So, this is the first chapter of my first ever AU story. I'm so excited, I honestly can't wait to see where this is going to go. That being said, I will update often. **

* * *

><p>I always followed my father's wishes. I always tried to do as he asked – tried to be who he wanted me to be. I got good grades, went to church, was respectful. I knew, he wanted me to be a good, model son. I knew, he was so stern with me because he wanted me to be a good person. However, when he learned I was gay, everything changed. He gave me a look of utter disgust, and betrayal. In that moment, I realized that my father wasn't really who I thought he was, and it broke my heart. It broke my heart more than I cared to admit.<p>

My father never looked at me the same after that. I wished so badly to understand why. Why would this bother him so much? I was sure God was utterly indifferent to sexual orientation, but of course, if I said as such to my father, he would call it blasphemy. He would stare at me with those tired eyes. The tired eyes of a man who I felt I didn't even know anymore.

More than anything, I wanted him to love me again. The way he used to. But all I was in his eyes was disappointment, and it hurt.

I heard him one day a few months later. It was summer, and school was out. He was talking about me. About how he didn't know what to do with me. About how he wished I was normal. I had wanted to scream. Wanted to tell him that I couldn't help it. Tell him that I just wanted him back. But I had remained in place as he kept talking, now about moving somewhere new – hoping maybe that a new start would cure me – or at least change things.

That evening had been spent with me crying myself to sleep. I had vowed after that, however, to stay tough. For myself. If I acted strong, maybe I would be able to stay strong.

My dad had told me the next night at dinner that we were going to move to a little town in Kansas when school started, and that I would be attending the school there.

I only nodded, and continued eating. I honestly didn't care. It wasn't like I had any friends here in New York. However, there were a few things I'd miss. I was a model – in fact, I'd been a model since I was very young. Luckily, though, my agent said that I would still be able to get jobs where I'd be going, though there wouldn't be nearly as many.

My dad honestly didn't care. To him, modeling wasn't my passion – he simply thought it was my way of getting money. Which in a way, it was, but I actually really enjoyed it. It was nice being pampered. Especially recently, when it was a nice way to get away from the tension that made the air in the house feel very nearly suffocating.

Back on the subject, however. As the end of the summer neared, I grew a bit more apprehensive about the whole idea. It was going to be a huge change. But I didn't really have much of a choice in the matter. My father had said we were going, and so, I would go, like always.

Castiel Novak, the introverted gay model with a homophobic father was moving to Lawrence, Kansas from New York. I felt like a walking contradiction in and of myself.

However, little did I know that moving would be the best thing that ever happened to me.


	2. New Beginnings

**And here is chapter 2! I hope you all enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>I was walking along the street of my new neighborhood, looking at all the houses. I had gotten so used to living in an apartment in New York, that the comfortable homey-ness of the houses seemed extremely foreign. We'd had just arrived, and my father was ordering around the movers, telling them where to sit the furniture. He had asked me to go and get some food for the fridge from the grocery store that was within walking distance of their new home.<p>

I was relieved to get away from my father. The trip here had been filled with so much tension, one could almost cut the air with a knife. If it hadn't been for the music in my ears, I probably would have had to jump out the window of the car and kill myself.

I walked down the street, and smiled when he realized that fact that I was walking like I would on a runway. It was funny how I would do that without meaning to. I closed my eyes. It made me feel more relaxed. At least it did until I heard a wolf whistle from behind him, and my eyes flew open to see a couple of teenagers who seemed to be around my age standing in the lawn of the house I was in front of. There was a girl with long, black hair, who smiled at me with an almost suggestive glint in her eyes, though she seemed to be polite.

Then, my eyes turned to the other person she was with, and I felt my heart almost plummet from my chest. The boy that stood before me was drop-dead gorgeous. Long eyelashes, muscular frame, beautiful green eyes, and voluptuous lips. I had to try really hard not to gawk at him, especially when he smiled, and raised an eyebrow, a look of amusement shining in his eyes,

"You new?" the boy rumbled out in a low voice, and I had to hold back from salivating. That voice was pure sex. I finally came back to my senses, and nodded, slightly embarrassed at how I'd probably been staring,

"I just arrived here today," I began, "I am going to be attending my senior year here," I finished, and I could have sworn I saw a corner of the boy's lip curl up a bit. Suddenly, the girl popped into the conversation, and I realized I had been staring at the boy this whole time. I had almost completely forgotten she had been there,

"That means you'll be in the same grade with us, then!" she exclaimed with a happy smile. I smiled back respectfully, and she held out a hand, "My name is Lisa, what's yours?" she asked, and I hesitantly took her hand,

"Castiel Novak," I replied with a formality that was probably not needed in a situation such as this. Lisa furrowed her brows at me slightly, noticing the formality. I spared a glance at the boy, who only laughed slightly at my awkwardness. He stuck out his hand with another award winning smile,

"Dean, Dean Winchester," Dean stated, and I took his hand, feeling sparks jump through my fingers and up my arms. This hand shake wasn't as awkward as the other, although afterwords, I felt my face heat up a bit, and had to look down to get my body under control again. Dean crossed his arms,

"So, where are ya off to?" he asked, and I looked to him once more,

"I am off to get some groceries on my father's request," I explained, and Dean gave me another amused look before shaking his head,

"Well, you wouldn't mind if I joined you, would you?" he inquired, "I have a couple things I need to get, myself," he said, and I eyed him, wondering whether or not that would be a good idea. After a few seconds of me silently inspecting him, Dean rolled his eyes,

"Oh, come on, I don't bite," he began, before grinning, "Unless, of course, you want me to," he mused, and I shivered slightly, not entirely sure if that was a joke, or an invitation. Luckily, Lisa broke me out of my daze by giggling, and both myself and Dean glanced over to her in confusion. She had a peculiar, almost evil smirk plastered on her face. I frowned,

"What is so funny?" I questioned, and Lisa shook her head, moving away,

"Oh, nothing, I've got to go make some calls, you two go on to the store," she replied, and she headed towards the door. We both waited until the door shut behind Lisa, and then Dean and I turned to each other again,

"She's up to something..." Dean observed, eyes narrowed. I blinked, and snorted,

"I believe she just may be," I agreed, and Dean shrugged, before heading down the sidewalk, myself walking a bit faster to make it to his side,

"So," Dean began, looking over at me, "Where'd you come from, Castiel?" I decided I really liked hearing my voice coming from his mouth.

"New York," I stated simply, as though it were nothing. Well, to me, it was nothing, but apparently to Dean, it was most definitely not nothing, because he stopped in his tracks, and stared at me,

"New York?" he asked, as though it were a conviction. My eyebrows furrowed, and I nodded slowly,

"Why would you come to this hell hole from New York?" he expelled a breathy laugh, "That's like going from heaven, to hell, dude!" he finished. I glanced at him in confusion, and shrugged,

"I did not think this place was that bad," Castiel said, and Dean gave him an open mouthed look as the began to walk again,

"Man, what I wouldn't give to go to New York," he said, and Castiel couldn't help but laugh a little,

"Be careful what you wish for, it's not as amazing as you think," I said, and Dean gave me a questioning look, before shrugging,

"Whatever you say," he responded. Castiel looked forwards, smiling. I really enjoyed this boys company. Then I frowned as I realized that I was already crushing on some guy and I'd only been here for a couple hours. My heart fell as I thought about my father, and the conversation we'd had earlier today about how he father hoped that this would help get over my problem.

I couldn't help a little bubble of anger that fizzled to the surface when I thought of the way he'd said 'problem' as though my being gay was some curable disease. Suddenly, I realized Dean's hand on my shoulder, and I looked over to him, suddenly on read alert as heat seeped through my clothing from that hand. I'd be lying if I said I didn't momentarily fantasize about that hand rubbing against my chest and back.

"You okay?" he asked, sounding oddly concerned, considering we'd only just met. His mouth was pulled down into a frown, and Castiel decided he really wanted the smile back. I smiled slightly at him, and nodded respectfully,

"Yes, I am fine, thanks," I replied. Dean, to my dismay, let has hand drop back to his side, and he went on speaking,

"If you say so. Anyway, is there a reason you moved here – like, work, or something?" Dean asked, and I thought for a couple of seconds, wondering what I should say. I wasn't about to tell the complete truth. This boy, no matter how friendly and attractive he may be, was still a stranger. However, I couldn't quite bring myself to lie. There was something about Dean that made me want to spill my darkest secrets, though my guarded instincts persuaded me otherwise. I suddenly realized how dangerous this boy was. However, I was surprised to find that I couldn't bring myself to care,

"I...my father wanted us to have a new beginning," I said decidedly. It wasn't the whole truth - it was tempered. As they say, the truth must dazzle gradually, or every man shall be blind. Dean nodded, satisfied, and Castiel was glad he hadn't pushed for anymore details. I definitely wasn't ready to dish out my sexuality to someone I'd just meant – who just so happened to be my newest crush, none-the-less.

The rest of the way to the grocery store was spent in a comfortable silence as I mindlessly took in our surroundings. However, I couldn't help myself as my gaze slipped over to Dean's body multiple times. In fact, Dean actually caught me checking him out once, and I briefly panicked that he would be grossed out – after all, he didn't seem like the gay type. But instead of looking grossed out, he smiled at me. A wide mouth, cocky-ass smile, but a smile. I gave him a sheepish glance, and looked to the ground, my heart fluttering in my chest.

We approached the grocery store, and Dean pointed at it,

"There it is!" he exclaimed, and I gave him a sarcastic look,

"Yes, I can see that," I said, and Dean snorted, and smiled an awkward side-ways smile that made him look ten times more attractive, if that was even possible at this point. We walked into the store, and Dean lead me through the isles, helping me find the necessary essentials of the kitchen. I could feel my skin crawl with goose-bumps one the several occasions that Dean's bare arm brushed my own. In fact, it may have just been my mind pulling a nasty prank on me once again, but if I didn't know any better, it would almost seem that Dean meant to do it.

Then again, I don't really know anymore, I think I was just reading into things too much.

Maybe.

Once we were done, we checked out, and made our way back down the sidewalk,

"Well, that was actually pretty fun," Dean said, smile stretching across his face,

"This is me, so I've gotta go," he said, pointing a thumb to the house Lisa walked into earlier. I nodded, and Dean patted my shoulder, "See ya tomorrow, Cas," he said before walking towards the door. I felt my skin tingling from where he had touched it, and I grinned, just a bit, at the nick-name.

As I walked home, however, I realized two things I hadn't previously thought about.

One – who was Lisa to Dean? Like I said earlier, Dean didn't seem like the gay type, although that was debatable, considering my recent observations.

Two – Dean had never gotten anything for himself from the grocery store, which either meant he forgot, or meant he had simply gone with me because he wanted to.

With these thoughts in mind, I wandered back into our new home, which was now fully furnished, and spotless with a feeling of melancholy. My father was truly the description of anal. At least when it came to his living space, any way. I waltzed into the living room where my father sat watching football. I glanced at him, though he didn't even take me any notice. All he said to me as I dropped my stuff off in the kitchen was -

"You'll have to cook for yourself tonight," and with that bit of information, I grabbed an apple out of the groceries once I'd put the rest away, biting into it as I made my way to my room. Apples were my thinking food. I was surprised to see that everything in my room looked almost exactly as it did in our last home – bed made in the left corner, and a desk and bookshelf in the right. It wasn't quite the same as being home, but it would do.

I fell asleep thinking about what tomorrow would bring, and thinking about how a few houses down, Dean was probably also lying down to go to sleep in his bed. That night, I had a dream of strong arms encircling my waste, and soft kisses being peppered down my neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always enjoyable to read! :)<strong>


	3. First Day

**Okay, I wanted to say this in advanced in case you all notice the change, but I honestly have a hard time writing in first person without slipping into third person. So, for the sake of my integrity/sanity, and your enjoyment, from now on, I'll be writing in third person.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Castiel woke the next morning with a start, the alarm clock on his bedside table ringing with an annoyingly high pitched noise. He groaned, the sun that flooded in through the window blinding his tired eyes as he slammed his hand into the alarm clock to turn it off. This was going to be his first day of school, and he wasn't exactly sure whether he was excited or scared. Probably both. He swung his legs out of bed, stretching and yawning at the same time before he stood up.<p>

He would probably be more worried about the whole 'new school' thing right now if he hadn't met Dean and Lisa yesterday. They seemed like nice enough people.

Although, he still wondered about what Lisa was to Dean, and what exactly Dean's intentions were.

Castiel ambled, a bit clumsily down the stairs, holding onto the wall as the sleep began to fade out of him, to be replaced by hunger. He wandered into the kitchen, checking out the fridge hopefully, and grabbed some eggs, deciding he'd make something nice this morning. He cooked some scrambled eggs, and took his time to enjoy them, washing them down with a glass of milk.

He put his dirtied dishes into the dish washer, before heading up stairs to the bathroom. He looked in the bathroom mirror, amused by how tousled his dark hair looked. He ran his fingers through it a couple times, just to smooth it down a bit, then left it. Messy hair tended to be a good look for him. He brushed his teeth, and smiled in the mirror before returning to his room to find some clothes. He opened his suit case, and poured out its contents.

He looked at them in thought for a few minutes, indecisive on what he should wear. He had numerous skinny jeans, which he loved. He had skinny, but strong legs, and a nice butt, so skinny jeans fit him nicely. He leaned down, grabbing the designer ones he'd gotten for free from a designer who had him model for them. They were a dark denim color with flecks of red in them.

After pulling the jeans on, he looked around for a shirt, and smiled when he found his favorite Jac Vanek shirt which read – 'Quit your day job, see the world, fall in love, find yourself'

It was a size too small for him, making it seem a bit more snug on his lean, muscular frame. He smiled as he pulled on some all star sneakers, and headed down stairs to the front door. He saw his father had gotten up, and was drinking coffee in the living room while reading the paper. His father give him an annoyed glance as he passed by (probably due to his clothing choice), though he didn't say anything to him. Not that Castiel really wanted him to. It would more than likely just be more disappointed words.

He pulled his favorite aviators out of his backpack as he picked it up beside the front door. He placed them on his face and closed the door behind him, setting at a steady pace along the sidewalk. He was glad he'd decided to wear his aviators – it was bright outside this morning. He suddenly noticed someone coming out of a house just up ahead, and realized it was Dean's house. For a second, he thought it may be Dean, and his heart thudded in his chest, but as he got closer, he realized it was Lisa.

Lisa spotted him, and smiled, bounding down the driveway to meet him,

"Hey, your outfit is amazing!" she exclaimed, looking Castiel up and down in awe as they walked down the street. Castiel's eye brows rose beneath his glasses,

"You really think so?" he asked. And Lisa nodded enthusiastically,

"Yeah, you'll have to share some tips with me, sometime," he enthused with a little wink. Castiel shook his head, laughing lightly,

"So, where's Dean?" he asked, trying to seem casual,

"Oh, he had to go in early to help one of the teachers move into a new room," she explained, and Castiel looked at her in slight surprise – Dean didn't hit him as the type to help out a teacher on a whim. Lisa glanced over and noticed Castiel's look of confusion,

"Oh, don't get the wrong idea, he just uses it as leverage – makes all the teachers love him so he won't get in trouble if he skips," she commented with a laugh, and Castiel snorted. That made much more sense. They walked along the side walk in silence for a bit longer, before Castiel decided to ask something,

"What..is Dean to you?" Castiel asked, and Lisa glanced over him in surprise, before giggling for a reason Castiel decided he probably didn't want to understand,

"Oh, our parents got married to each other when we were in middle school, and so now we live together, " she explained, and Castiel nodded, trying to keep his relief hidden.

They finally made it to school, and Lisa bid Castiel goodbye to go to homeroom after pointing him in the direction of the school office. Once he got his schedule from the office, he headed down to the bookstore to grab a few books for his classes.

Well, perhaps the phrase 'a few' may be a bit too light. It was more like six or seven particularly ginormous books.

Castiel made his way down the hall, which was now mostly empty, as the majority of people were in homeroom getting their schedules. Castiel's arms began to hurt, and he suddenly realized he had no clue where his locker was.

At that same moment, he tripped, and fell forwards, his books tumbling from his arms. He felt like everything was in slow motion as the floor got closer and closer, before suddenly, he stopped, and was snapped out of his daze. He felt a warm hand pulling him back up by his wrist, and he turned to see the face of one Dean Winchester. Castiel, eyes wide in surprise, and flustered by their proximity, struggled to get any words to come from his mouth, making him look similar to a fish,

"You okay?" Dean asked, looking Castiel up and down in a concerned manner, and Castiel huffed, a bit indignantly, before moving back, a light blush gracing his cheek bones,

"Yes, I am fine...thank you," Castiel replied, giving Dean a reassuring smile, which Dean returned. Then, Dean gave Castiel a look that was something akin to surprised interest, looking him up and down,

"What are you, a super model?" Dean asked, seeming completely serious with his question, and Castiel snorted,

"I suppose you could say something like that," Castiel replied, amused. He continued to look at Dean, entranced by those green eyes. Dean speaking broke him from his lingering daze,

"Well, are you going to stare at me all day, or are we going to get these books to you locker?" Dean smirked, and Castiel wondered if Dean was already catching onto his little crush. As of right now, however, he seemed to be fairly clueless, thank the heavens above,

"We?" Castiel inquired, finally registering what Dean had said. Dean nodded,

"Well, I can't have my Cas carry six tons of books down the hall way all by himself, now can I?" he mused, smile gentle, yet charming. Castiel wondered if he had actually just heard Dean say, 'my Cas' or if he was just becoming mentally insane. He hoped to god not the ladder of the two. He tried not to take it to heart, though. He didn't want to get his hopes up. Especially since Dean seemed like the type who enjoyed playfully teasing people. Castiel finally nodded,

"Your help would be very nice," he agreed, and Dean beamed, leaning down to pick up a few of the books Castiel had dropped. Castiel, still a little out of it, found his gaze landing on Dean's pleasant back side, before he cleared his throat, and grabbed the other books. They both stood back up again, and Dean shifted the books to one, greatly muscled arm, before looking to Castiel,

"Do you know where your locker is?" Dean asked,

"Um, I believe it is locker number 205," Castiel answered, and Dean's eyes lit up,

"Really? Man, my locker is right next to yours!" he exclaimed, and Castiel gave him a confused look, unsure of why this was such an amazing thing. Dean rolled his eyes,

"It means you're in the same homeroom as I am," he said, that amused glint shining once more in his eyes. Castiel made and 'ahhh' shape with his mouth, and nodded,

"I am glad," Castiel said with a smile, and Dean grinned,

"Me too!" he agreed. With that, they began to make their way through the corridors, passing classrooms full of kids as they walked. The hall was completely empty now,

"So, what are your classes?" Dean asked, shifting the books over to his other arm now,

"Um, I have tech first period, calculus second period, Chemistry third period, design fourth period, lunch, and then...art and gym," Castiel answered, remembering every period already after only seeing it once. He had an odd knack for searing things into his brain. Things like schedules...and Dean's smile. Damn, that was one amazing smile Dean was giving him right now,

"That means I have every class with you other than design, but I'm pretty sure Lisa is in that one," He said, and Castiel grinned for the first time that day, though Castiel didn't notice the small look of surprise in Dean's eyes when he saw Castiel smile, but it had been there.

Dean stopped,

"Here we are, your locker," he proposed, opening the locker, and dropping the books inside, before moving aside to allow Castiel to do the same. Castiel also took off his backpack, and placed it inside. He closed the locker, and turned back to Dean, who was unnaturally close. Castiel could feel Dean's breath, he was so near. Dean's hand rose from his side, and for a moment, Castiel thought he was going to kiss him. However, instead, Dean's fingers clamped around the side of Castiel's aviators, and gently pulled them off, a finger brushing against Castiel's cheek, sending a shock through his skin. Dean stepped back, and handed Castiel the sunglasses,

"I don't think they'll want you to be wearing aviators in class," Dean smirked, and Castiel, once again recovering from their close proximity, blushed slightly. He'd forgotten he'd even had them on. He placed them back into his backpack, before closing it again, and turning to dean as they headed towards homeroom.

The first three periods of the day went by quickly with Dean being there in his classes, it was a blessing to have someone to speak to. He'd learned more things about Dean. For example, his uncle Bobby was the teacher in their Tech class; Dean really liked pie; and he also had a strange fascination with angels. Castiel was thrilled when he'd learned that last part. He'd never meant another boy who enjoyed angels – and not the white, fluffy, let-me-hug-you kind, but the warrior kind. What angels really were.

This day had been amazing so far. Castiel should have known, though, that it could only last so long. He walked into design to see Lisa, who jumped up, and raced over to him, dragging him over to sit with her. She introduced him to her two friends – Jo and Anna. For some reason, Castiel felt like he knew Anna from somewhere, but he just couldn't quite place why.

He didn't dwell on it, and they spent the period talking – the first day, classes really didn't do much but converse. Castiel supposed it was so you'd get to know your peers a little more.

The bad karma set in, however, when ever he stepped out of design class. He suddenly found himself stuck between what was obviously a jock and a hard place – the hard place being a corner. The boy was huge, but Castiel didn't even flinch as the boy pinned him under a disgusted, deadly stare,

"Oh, look what the new year brought in," he teased, "A fucking queer," he sneered, "You know, if I were you, I'd start dressing normal if you plan on not dying here," he growled with a laugh, and Castiel clenched his fists. This wasn't the first time he'd been bullied, but he'd never really been in such a cliche situation such as this.

He has to admit, he kind of understood why someone may be completely horrified by this. However, he was not. Well, he was a little bit scared, but he was good with words, and he was damn strong,

"And why the hell should I listen to you?" Castiel questioned, his eyes narrowing. The boy snorted,

"Because, you fag, if you don't, I'll fucking kick your ass to next Friday," he growled, obviously annoyed that I had the guts to talk back to him. A few people stopped for a second to see what was going on, but for the most part, stayed away. Castiel was about to make a witty remark to try to get out of the situation without getting in trouble, especially on the first day of his senior year. Suddenly, Castiel caught a glimpse of Lisa rushing out of the crowd,

"Abadd, back the fuck off of him," she warned, getting between Castiel and the jock whose name was Abadd. Abadd glared at her,

"Or what, your going to use your whore moves on me?" he taunted, and Lisa fumed, obviously completely pissed,

"Shut up, you fat ass!" she yelled, and Abadd's eyes flashed in rage as he shoved Lisa against the wall, her head slamming painfully into it. She whimpered slightly, but her gaze on him was still harsh and hateful. Castiel watched on, feeling red hot heat flood behind his eyes as his fingers dug into his palm. This wasn't fair. She wasn't even half his size- he was as big as a god damned barbarian. Castiel tried feebly to keep his rage in, only noticing the gathering crowd in the back of his mind as he struggled. Abadd back handed Lisa across the face, though Lisa merely growled in response,

"What are ya gonna do, huh, you bitch?" he asked in a taunting voice, and Castiel snapped,

"She's not going to do anything, but I will," Castiel growled, his voice two times deeper than normal. Abadd looked over a moment too late as Castiel punched the boy directly in the face, sending him careening backwards, holding his eye in pain. Castiel immediately turned to Lisa, leaning down to help her up off the floor where she had crumpled after Abadd had released her. A few seconds later, he came to regret that choice, as Lisa looked up to him, terror in her eyes,

"Castiel, behind you!" she yelled, and it was Castiel's turn to be too late. He felt a foot connect painfully with his back, and he fell forward, feeling his whole spine vibrate from the impact. For a few dreadful seconds, Castiel could see nothing, and hear nothing, and then, everything flashed back into existence, and he could breath again. He turned, expecting there to be a smirking Abadd awaiting him, only to be faced with the back of a plaid-clad Dean. He had Abadd on the ground, obviously having passed out from what appeared to be a concussion. Dean was breathing hard, and Castiel stared at him in awe. The crowd had begun to disperse as a few teachers finally made their way to the scene.

Dean turned to Castiel, and Castiel looked up at him from the ground. Dean looked shocked when he saw a small stream of blood coming from Castiel's mouth, and he grunted in surprise,

"Son of a-...you look like shit...I'm taking you to the nurse," he said. At least, Castiel thought that's what he said, everything was just a tad spinney. He felt strong arms pick him up, and he groaned, vaguely wondering why his back was hurting so freaking bad. He looked up, noticing that Dean's face looked amazing right now,

"You're sexy," Castiel muttered, and he was pretty sure Dean looked surprised...or maybe

amused, "I love all three of you!" and Dean's concerned face was the last thing Castiel saw before it was lights out.

Castiel woke with a start, body shooting up as he tried to figure out where he was. However, he quickly fell right back down as he felt searing hot pain shoot up his spine. Suddenly, he saw a pair of familiar green eyes hover above him,

"You probably shouldn't sit up like that, it'll hurt like fuck," Dean warned, catching Castiel's gaze. Castiel groaned, all the memories of what had happened flooding back at once,

"Dammit," Castiel began, "my father is going to kill me," he finished, his voice still an octave lower than usual. Dean sat back down in the chair next to the cot Castiel was laying on. It was obvious they were in the nurses office,

"If you want me to, I can talk to him," Dean said, looking strangely morbid. Castiel simply blinked at him, before shaking his head,

"I think it's best if it is I who explain it to him," Castiel said, although he was still worried what his father would think. Dean nodded understandingly, and leaned forwards, placing his hands on his forehead,

"Hey, Cas, I'm sorry..." Dean muttered, and Castiel looked at him in confusion,

"What for?" he questioned, and Dena sighed,

"I should have been there sooner, then you wouldn't have gotten hurt," he explained,

"I'm Lisa's brother, I should be the one who takes care of her," he continued, and Castiel gave him a sad look,

"Dean, you know that isn't true. You can't be there for anyone all the time," Castiel began,

"It is not your fault, don't be so hard on yourself," Castiel finished, reaching over to pat Dean on his knee. Dean looked up at him, surprised, and then smiled gratefully,

"Thank you," he said quietly. However, there was something hidden behind Dean's eyes that seemed to be linked to Castiel and aimed at the one who'd hurt him. It was revenge and anger. Castiel watched Dean, wondering how he felt so much emotion for someone he'd only just met. As a matter of fact, he wondering how he, himself, already felt so much emotion for this boy. It was beginning to scare him. Their gaze was broken when the nurse walked in with a cup, handing it to Castiel,

"It's pain medicine," she said with a smile, "Once you've taken it, Dean will take you down to the office to talk to the principle," she finished, before walking away. Castiel looked at the the liquid in the cup, before swallowing it all in one gulp, and cringing in disgust. He looked over at Dean, who was watchig him in amusement. Castiel smiled at him, before sitting the cup down,

"Do you normally stare at people in such a gratifying manner?" Castiel asked, and Dean grinned,

"Maybe," he hummed. For a moment, laying there in the nurses office, Dean sitting by his side as they spoke idly – he could forget about the world. He could simply be happy, feeling a little flutter in his chest every time Dean smiled. It was something he hadn't ever quite experienced before. It was amazing.

Castiel went to speak to the principle, and was pleasantly surprised to hear that both Lisa and Dean had already explained the situation and justified his actions. He asked them to refrain from calling his father, and they agreed, seeming incredibly understanding.

They told him that Abadd was at the county jail, and would be spending the night there. They asked Castiel if he wanted to press charges, but Castiel denied, not wanting his father to be more disappointed in him then he already was.

It was near the end of the day when Castiel finally made his way out of the office, to be meant by Dean and Lisa.

Castiel grunted in pain when Lisa rushed up and hugged him,

"Oh, sorry," she apologized, before moving back, though her eyes still shone,

"You're my hero!" she exclaimed, grinning widely. Castiel gave her an unabashed look, and glanced back to Dean, who was grinning,

"Naw, I think he's more like an angel," Dean said, eyes sparkling.

This was the beginning of many new experiences for Castiel. It was the beginning of his new life.

* * *

><p><strong>I love reviews! :D<strong>


End file.
